mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Zu viele Pinkie Pies
Zu viele Pinkie Pies ist die dritte Episode der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die fünfundfünfzigste der Serie. Text Pinkie auf dem Sprung :Spike: Versuch’s nochmal, Twilight. Du kannst es bestimmt! :Twilight Sparkle: Hu, dieser Zauberspruch ist schwierig, aber ich glaube, ich habe diesmal Glück. Eins, zwei, … Ugh! Ngh, Pinkie, warum hast du das getan? :Pinkie Pie: Weil Umarmungen wunderspaßig sind, besonders, wenn man eine Freundin umarmt! Und was machst du gerade? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich wollte einen Apfel in eine Orange verwandeln. :Spike: Aber du hast sie leider vom Zielen abgelenkt. :Pinkie Pie: Hui, ein Orangenvögelchen! Verwandel mich, Twilight. Verwandel mich! Oh, Rarity. Twilight verwandelt mich jetzt in eine Orange. Das macht einen spaßigen Spaß! :Rarity: Genauso viel Spaß, wie dieses Ensamble, dass ich soeben entworfen habe. Entzückend, oder? :Pinkie Pie: japst Das ist fürchterlich! :Rarity: Zugegeben, das ist vielleicht nicht meine beste Arbeit, aber… :Pinkie Pie: Du hattest diesen total wahnsinnigen, fantastischen Spaß und ich habe ihn verpasst? Ouh, Moment! Was, wenn in diesem Moment noch mehr Freunde in Ponyville fantastischen, großen Spaß haben und den verpasste ich auch? :Spike: Wir wollten sie gar nicht verwandeln, ich schwöre. Spaß an jeder Ecke :Peitsche :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash. Was machst du Schönes? :Rainbow Dash: Diese Wolke ist so schwer geworden, dass sie jetzt alles in Nebel hüllt. Ich will das Bürschchen lichten, damit es davon schweben kann. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Spaß! Huiui! Ich muss los! :Rainbow Dash: Äh, danke… Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Hey Applejack! Das sieht nach Spaß aus! Kann ich mitmachen? Hui! Das nächste Mal ziehe ich euch! :Fluttershy: schlürft :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! keucht Da… bist… du! Machst… du… irgendwas…Spaßiges? :Fluttershy: Nein, nicht unbedingt. :Pinkie Pie: keucht Oh, gut. Spaß… ist anstrengend. Ugh. :<<Titellied>> :Fluttershy: Hast du dich erholt, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Absolutatute! Vielen Dank, dass ich mich bei deinen Schmetterlingen ausruhen durfte um meine Pinkiekräfte aufzutanken. :Fluttershy: Nun, dafür hat man ja Freunde. :Pinkie Pie: Das ist genau das Thema! Ich habe soviele wunderbare Freunde, die auch in der letzten Ecke von Ponyville Spaß haben, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich alles unter einen Hut bekomme. Das macht mich ja noch mehr kokoloko, als ich sowieso schon bin. :Fluttershy: Ich kann dir versprechen, auf keinen Fall irgendetwas Spaßiges zu tun. :Pinkie Pie: Du bist so eine gute Freundin. :Applejack: Da bist du ja, Pinkie. Ich hab schon überall nach dir gesucht. :Rainbow Dash: Hey Pinkie. Ich hab was super Spaßiges geplant und dachte, du willst das gern wissen. :Applejack: Ha, zum sauren Apfelstückchen. Ich komme aus dem gleichen Grund. :Pinkie Pie: Das ist doch perfekt! Alle kommen mit ihren Spaßaktivitäten zu mir. Ha, das löst mein Problem! Wieso ist mir das nicht eingefallen? :Rainbow Dash: Also, ich wollte, nachdem ich heute für gutes Wetter gesorgt habe, mich an den See legen und ein bisschen entspannen. Kommst du mit? :Pinkie Pie: Ich bin sowas von dabei! Hui! :Applejack: Und meine Familie baut heute Nachmittag eine neue Scheune auf Sweet Apple Acres. :Pinkie Pie: Und da bin ich auch sowas dabei! Hui, hui! :Rainbow Dash: Aber das ist genau dann, wenn ich schwimmen gehen will. Naja, egal wie du dich entscheidest, für mich ist es okay. :Applejack: Für mich auch. :Pinkie Pie: Guh, ich soll mich entscheiden? :Twilight Sparkle: Eins, zwei… :quackt :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Was in der weiten Welt von Equestria hast du denn jetzt schon wieder vor? :Pinkie Pie: Ich messe die Zeit, die ich von Sweet Apple Acres bis zum Schwimmsee brauche und versuche schneller zu werden, damit ich, wenn Rainbow in den See springt auf Sweet Apple Acres beim Scheunenbau helfen kann und rechtzeitig zurück bin, um zu sehen, wie Rainbow einen Doppelsalto ins Wasser macht. keucht Wenn ich auf 20 Minuten verkürzen kann, bin ich gut. :Twilight Sparkle: lacht Oh, Pinkie. Ich fürchte, das wirst du nicht schaffen. Du müsstest schon mehrere Pinkies gleichzeitig sein, um das hinzubekommen. :tickt :klingelt :Pinkie Pie: Das ist es, Twilight! Die alte Legende vom Spiegelteich! :Twilight Sparkle: Die alte Legende vom was? Pinkie! Ich kenne wirklich eine Menge Legenden, aber davon hab ich noch nie… :Spike: Heißt das, der Unterricht ist vorbei? :Twilight Sparkle: Natürlich nicht, zurück an die Arbeit. Der Spiegelteich :Pinkie Pie: Ich glaube, hier ist schon ewig kein Pony mehr gewesen. Ich hoffe, ich kann mich noch richtig an den Reim aus Nana-Pinkies Geschichte erinnern. Äh, … Wo die Sträucher dichter sind, ähm und die Äste sich winden, da wirst du den Spiegelteich finden. Wer war das? Oh, da war ein Flüstern! Oh, hehe, das war ja ich. Autsch, autsch, hört auf, mich zu kratzen ihr Brombeersträucher, ich… schreit Der Spiegelteich! Echo Woher kommt denn diese Stimme? hallend Tch, tch, ach Pinkie. Hör doch endlich auf mit deinen Selbstgesprächen… Fang sofort damit an! :Pinkie Pie: Und während der Blick im Spiegelbild verweilt, äh, sehnt sie sich nach einer, deren Abbild sie teilt. Und sie schwört feierlich, nicht ängstlich zu sein, bei der Absicht, nicht mehr nur ein Pony zu sein. :Pinkies Klon: Hui! Hui! :Pinkie Pie: Wow, die Legende ist wahr! Es hat funktioniert! Klon ruft ,Spaß!’ Au, stimmt. Warte, ich wollte doch keine Selbstgespräche mehr führen. Ich sollte mich mit ihr unterhalten. Oder würde ich dann immer noch mit mir selbst reden? :Pinkies Klon: Spaß! Spaß! Spaß! Spaß! Spaß! Spaß! :Pinkie Pie: Äh, entschuldige mich. Ich, kann ich mit dir sprechen? Ich meine, mit mir? Hör mal, ich sehe ja, dass du eine Menge Spaß hast, aber… :Pinkies Klon: Was? Hat jemand ,Spaß’ gesagt? Wo? :Pinkie Pie: Ich war das, hier drüben. :Pinkies Klon: Ich dachte, jemand hätte was von ,Spaß’ gesagt. Wo war das? Hier drüben? Hier drüben? Wo ist er? Wo ist er? Wo ist er? :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt beruhig dich, wir werden noch sehr viel Spaß mit meinen Freundinnen haben, in Ponyville. Trab mit mir nach Ponyville und ich werde dir alles über sie erzählen. Die doppelte Pinkie :Pinkie Pie: Und dann gibts noch Rarity. Sie ist diejenige mit den schicken Klamotten und Schleifen und so. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie uns vielleicht T-Shirts näht, auf denen ,Team Pinkie’ steht und… :Pinkies Klon: Ist das Ponyville? Wo ist der Spaß? Wo ist der Spaß? :Pinkie Pie: Äh, tja mal sehn… Applejack baut gerade eine Scheune auf… Es geht aber da lang! Warte, komm zurück! Vergiss nicht, dass wir uns danach wieder hier treffen, damit du mir alles über alles erzählen kannst, als wäre ich selbst da gewesen. Denn ich bin du und… und du bist ich… und… oh du meine Güte! Das ist der allertollste Tag aller Zeiten! Auf gehts! Verdoppeln wir den Spaß! :Rainbow Dash: gähnt :Pinkie Pie: Ab gehts in den See! Hui! :Platschen :Pinkie Pie: Kommst du rein, Dashi? Das Wasser ist fantastisch, es ist nass und alles. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, ich weiß nicht. Die Wolken zu lichten war heute viel anstrengender als gedacht. Ich bin irgendwie total erschöpft. :Pinkie Pie: Du kannst dich ruhig entspannen. Hauptsache, wir beide sind zusammen. :Rainbow Dash: Schön, dass du hier bist, Pinkie. Ich dachte schon, du bist lieber zu Applejack gegangen. :Pinkie Pie: Bin ich auch. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, ist die Scheune schon fertig? :Pinkie Pie: Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. :Rainbow Dash: Aber hast du nicht gerade gesagt, dass du bei Applejack gewesen bist? :Pinkie Pie: Eigentlich bin ich vermutlich gerade noch auf dem Weg dorthin. Hui! :Platschen :Fluttershy: Oh, Pinkie Pie. Ich bin so froh, dass du vorbei kommst. Ich hab dir ja versprochen, heute keinen Spaß zu haben… Nun, es kam irgendwie anders… Alle meine Tierfreunde wollten ein Picknick machen und ich konnte sie nicht enttäuschen. Setz dich doch zu uns, wir haben genug Marmelade und Heusaft für uns alle. Oder liebe Freunde? :bekunden Zustimmung :Pinkies Klon: schluckt Das hört sich nach Super-Spaß an! Aber ich glaube, bei Applejohn wird es auch ganz toll. Und… und ich kann doch nicht das eine tun, ohne das andere zu verpassen. :Fluttershy: Wer ist… Applejohn? :Pinkies Klon: Zweimal Spaß? Auf einmal? Aber wohin und was? Kann mich nicht entscheiden! keucht Atemlos. keucht Überall Mauern! :Fluttershy: Mauern? Aber wir sind doch draußen. :Pinkies Klon: schreit :Fluttershy: Meine Güte, hab ich was falsches gesagt? :Pinkies Klon: Ja! Noch zu wenig :Pinkie Pie: …so siehts aus. Dadurch bin ich in der Lage, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein. :Rainbow Dash: Duplikate von dir, hä? Jaa, klaro, Pinkie. Pass auf, ich wollte eigentlich gerade ein Nickerchen halten, also… :Pinkie Pie: Verstanden! Dann hab ich jetzt ganz leise weiter ein bisschen Spaß. geflüstert Hui! :Rainbow Dash: Wie has du das denn gemacht? :Pinkie Pie: Ist ganz leicht, ich nehme einfach ein bisschen Rücksicht auf meine schlafende Freundin. :Rainbow Dash: Mmh. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh. Ich muss weg. Ich versuche gerade, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Entschuldige mich. :Pinkies Klon: Und mich. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh. Erzähl mir alles! Wie lief es mit den Scheunen denn? Gings laaangsam oder schnell? :Pinkies Klon: Ich… :Pinkie Pie: Oder langsam bis mittelschnell, war’s ungefähr so? :Pinkies Klon: Ich… :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, und gabs Eiskrem? Welche Sorte? Banane-Kornmehl? :Pinkies Klon: Ich war gar nicht dort! Ich war auf dem Weg und dann hat Flutterscheine… :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy. :Pinkies Klon: Ja, genau. Sie hat mir einen anderen tollen Spaß angeboten, einen mit Picknick, mit süßen kleinen Tierchen. :Pinkie Pie: Aha, da konntest du natürlich nicht ,nein’ sagen. :Pinkies Klon: Ja, das wollt ich doch sagen. Und jetzt hab ich den ganzen Super-Spaß mit Applesauce verpasst. :Pinkie Pie: Applejack. :Pinkies Klon: Und jetzt habe ich überhaupt gar keinen Spaß gehabt! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, mein armes, armes Ich. Schon gut. Ich sag dir was, wir brauchen einfach noch mehr Pinkie Pies. Kinderleicht. :Pinkies Klon: Wirklich? :Pinkie Pie: Na komm schon, würde ich mich selbst anlügen? Pony-Boom :Pinkie Pie und Pinkies Klon: …''Und sie schwört feierlich, nicht mehr ängstlich zu sein, bei der Absicht, nicht mehr nur ein Pony zu sein.'' :Pinkie Pie: Sieh nur, ein Doppel-Ich. :Pinkies Klon: und Pinkie Pie: Ich glaube, du meinst ein doppeltes Doppel-Ich. :Pinkie Pie: Und noch ein doppeltes Doppel-Ich, also zwei doppelte Doppel-Ichs, oder ein doppeltes Doppel-Ich, wenn du’s so willst. :Pinkies Klon: Hui! :Pinkies Klon: Haben wir jetzt Spaß? Spaß! Spaß! Spaß! :Klone rufen ,Spaß!’ :Pinkie Pie: Jetzt sind Applejack, Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy versorgt und eine Extra-Pinkie Pie haben wir auch noch, für den Fall, dass uns noch ein anderes Pony einlädt. Perfekt! Okay, lasst uns gehen. :Pinkies Klone: …''Und sie schwört feierlich, nicht mehr ängstlich zu sein, bei der Absicht, nicht mehr nur ein Pony zu sein.'' :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Pinkies! Heeey! Okay, das reicht. Alle Pinkie Pies, los gehts! :Pinkies Klone: …bei der Absicht, nicht mehr nur ein Pony zu sein. :Pinkie Pie: Was im Namen aller Pinkies… Hört auf damit! :Klone rufen ,Spaß!’ :Pinkie Pie: Auf gehts nach Ponyville! Folgt mir. seufzt Ja, dort hat man Spaß. Invasion der Pinkie Pies :Klone rufen ,Spaß!’ :Pinkie Pie: pfeift Okay, mit uns allen sollten wir wirklich jeden Winkel in Ponyville mit Spaß abgedeckt haben. Ein beispielloses und unglaubliches Unterfangen. Zuerst will ich aber wissen, ob ihr euch alle Namen gemerkt habt. :Pinkies Klone: Applejack. Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Exzelent. Okay, weiter geht’s, Leute. Ausschwärmen auf Drei: eins… Huh, eins reicht. :Pinkies Klon: kichert :Klone rufen ,Spaß!’ :Rainbow Dash: Haaa… tschuu! was zum… wow, Pinkie Pie hat mir die Wahrheit über die Duplikate erzählt. Nur, dass es jetzt, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht Pinkies sind! :Pinkie Pie: Das wird Rainbow Dash gefallen. Wenn ich sie in diesem Ding hier durch die Gegend schiebe, kann sie sich entspannen und Spaß haben. oh, ooh… :Rainbow Dash: Nicht noch mehr Pinkies! Ich kann das nicht aushalten! :Paukenschläge :Pinkie Pie: Oh nein. Äh, hoffentlich hat Applejack wenigstens ganz viel Spaß beim Scheunenbau. Ich seh mir das besser mal an. :Applejack: stöhnt :Klone rufen ,Spaß!’ :Pinkies Klon: kichert :Applejack: Nein! :fällt zusammen :Pinkie Pie: Puh, sieht aus, als hätt’ ich gar nichts verpasst. :Applejack: Ich will sofort erfahren, wo die ganzen Pinkies herkommen! Wer ist dafür verantwortlich, dass ihr alle unseren Scheunenbau ruiniert habt? :Krachen :Pinkie Pie: Äh, du siehst beschäftigt aus. Hehe, vielleicht reden wir einfach später? :Klone rufen ,Spaß!’ :Applejack: Ihr kommt jetzt alle augenblicklich zurück und schafft hier Ordnung, verstanden? :Pinkie Pie: Nein, was hab ich getan? Was hab ich getan? Meine armen Freundinnen. Der Ausweg :redet durcheinander :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, liebe Ponys. Bitte beruhigt euch. :Rarity: Mich beruhigen? Wie, wenn soeben ein Pinkie-Wirbelsturm durch meinen Laden gefegt ist? :Fluttershy: Und sie haben unser Tierpicknick gestört. :redet durcheinander :Twilight Sparkle: Bitte, liebe Ponys. Ich finde heraus, was da passiert ist. Komm mit, Spike. Ich muss versuchen, mich an due Legende zu erinnern, von der sie erzählt hat. Aha! Hier ist sie. Die alte Legende vom Spiegelteich. Hier steht ein Zauberspruch, mit dem ich alle Pinkies wieder fortschicken kann. :Spike: Das ist perfekt. Lass uns gehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber es gibt einen Haken: Wenn ich nicht herausfinde, welche die echte Pinkie ist, kann ich aus Versehen die falsche zurückschicken. :Spike: Dann müssen wir eben herausfinden, welche die echte Pinkie ist. Kann nicht so schwer sein. :redet durcheinander :Twilight Sparkle: Weiß vielleicht ein Pony, wie wir die echte Pinkie von den anderen Pinkies unterscheiden können? :murmelt verwundert :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, wir müssen reden! Ich brauche Hilfe! :Twilight Sparkle: Entschuldige… :Twilight Sparkle und Pinkies Klon: …wer auch immer du bist, aber ich spreche mit keiner von euch Pinkies, bevor wir wissen, wer die echte ist. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, aber ich… ich bin die echte Pinkie. :Pinkies Klon: Nein, bist du nicht, ich bin die echte Pinkie. :Pinkies Klon: Ich bin die echte Pinkie. :Pinkies Klon: Nein, ich bin die echte Pinkie. :Pinkies Klon: Ich bin die echte Pinkie. :Pinkies Klon: Nein, ich bin die echte Pinkie. :Pinkies Klon: Ich bin die eechte Pinkie. :Pinkies Klone: Ich bin die echte Pinkie. :Applejack: Wie, in aller Welt, sollen wir herausfinden, wer tatsächlich die echte Pinkie ist? :Twilight Sparkle: Weiß nicht wie. :Pinkie Pie: Ich auch nicht. Wir haben alle den selben, bezaubernden Schweif, wir haben alle die selben, bezaubernden Mähnen und wir haben alle die selben, bezaubernden Hufe. Wer von uns ist denn nun die echte Pinkie Pie? Ugh, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich kann uns nicht auseinander halten. Wer kann es? schluchzt :Klone rufen ,Spaß!’ Pinkies Idee :Klone rufen ,Spaß!’ :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt Es ist hoffnungslos. :Spike: Vielleicht ist die dort die echte Pinkie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bitte dich, die echte Pinkie Pie hat in ihrem ganzen Leben niemals so lang an einer Stelle gesessen. :Spike: Ich werd sie mal fragen. :Twilight Sparkle: Natürlich sagt sie, dass sie die echte Pinkie ist. Das tun sie alle. Du verschwendest deine Zeit. :Spike: Lass mich raten: du bist die echte Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Woher soll ich das wissen, könnte jede von uns sein, wenn du mich fragst. Und selbst wenn ich sage, dass ich die echte bin, würdest du mir doch sowieso nicht glauben. Also lass mich einfach allein, ich habe noch zu tun: wütendes Hufe in den Boden stampfen. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike, wie kommen wir nur dahinter? Ich kann nicht riskieren, die echte Pinkie in den Teich zu schicken. :Spike: seufzt Ich vermisse die echte Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: seufzt Und ich wette, sie vermisst dich auch. Bestimmt würde sie alles tun, um wieder mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein. Huh? Hey. Hey! Was, wenn ihr sie einfach testet? Findet etwas, was auch für die echte Pinkie schwer ist, das keinen Spaß macht. Jede Pinkie, die es nicht kann, wandert zurück in den Teich. Aber diejenige, die unbedingt bleiben will, muss dann die echte Pinkie sein. :Twilight Sparkle: Hörst du? Gar keine schlechte Idee. :Pinkie Pie: Das ist großartig, wenn ich bestehe, bin ich wieder mit meinen Freundinnen zusammen! japst Aber was, wenn ich nicht bestehe? Oh, was, wenn ich gar nicht die echte Pinkie bin? Aaah, dummes, magisches Spiegelwasser! Das ist alles deine Schuld! Und meine… Der Test :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab euch schon überall gesucht, Mädels. Was macht ihr denn alle hier? :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy hat mit allen Tieren gesprochen. Sie nehmen uns solange auf, bis sich der Pinkiesturm wieder gelegt hat. :Twilight Sparkle: Freunde, wir bringen das wieder in Ordnung. Und ich weiß auch schon, wie wir das tun. :Fluttershy: Ich hoffe nur, dass wir unsere echte Pinkie nicht verlieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich denke nicht. Und jetzt jetzt kommt mit, ich habe Applejack gebeten, alle Pinkies zusammenzutreiben. :Applejack: Hüa, ihr Pinkies. Hüa! :Pinkies Klon: Ooh, die wollen wohl Fangen spielen. Das macht auch Spaß, toll! :Klone rufen vereinzelt ,Spaß!’ :Applejack: Hört doch endlich auf. :Klone rufen ,Spaß!’ :Twilight Sparkle: Willkommen Pinkies. Willkommen. Bitte sucht euch einen Platz und macht es euch bequem. Okay, ich nehme an, dass ihr es nicht lange an einem Fleck aushaltet, aber setzt euch trotzdem hin. HINSETZEN! Besser. Ihr fragt euch sicher alle, wieso ich euch gebeten habe zu kommen. :Pinkies Klon: Zum Spaß? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, eigentlich habe ich das Gegenteil geplant. :Rainbow Dash: Wartet, ich hab hier noch eine. Als ich sie gefunden hab, hat sie auf dem Boden rumgestampft und finstere Gesichter gemalt. :Twilight Sparkle: Setz sie zu den anderen. :Pinkie Pie: Urgh! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkies, ich möchte mit euch einen Test machen. :Klone stöhnen :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Sorge, es ist ein einfacher Test. Er ist super-einfach. Und wer ihn von euch besteht darf bleiben. :unter den Pinkies :Twilight Sparkle: Vorhang bitte. Seht hin wie die Farbe trocknet! :Aufstöhnen der Pinkies :Twilight Sparkle: Auf die Plätze und fertig… los! :Spike: Ooh, das ist so aufregend! … Okay, vielleicht doch nicht so aufregend. :Pinkies Klon: Oh, hey! Seht mal, ein Vögelchen! :Zischen :Pinkies Klon: Seht mal! Ich hüpfe und berühre die Decke! :quakt Pinkies Klon: Ist das… eine Frosch-Orangen-Kreuzung? :Pinkies Klon: Cool! :Pinkies Klon: Seht mal ganz genau auf meine Hufe! :Ploppen :Pinkies Klon: Huh? :Zischen :Pinkies Klon: Wetten, ihr könnt nicht so verrückte Gesichter machen wie… ich. :Zischen :Twilight Sparkle: pustet :Rainbow Dash: stöhnt Das ist doch nicht mehr zum Aushalten! Dahinten macht ein Pony Luftballontiere! :Pinkies Klon: Was? Wo denn? :Zischen :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, du kannst jetzt wegschauen. :Pinkie Pie: Hab ich bestanden? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, so ist es. Du bist die einzige, die weiter auf die Wand gestarrt hat. :Pinkie Pie: Das musste ich auch, ich musste es tun. Ich wollte meine Freunde einfach nicht verlassen. Aber ich schätze, manchmal muss ich mich auch mal zwischen ihnen entscheiden. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich wusste, dass du den Test bestehst. :Pinkie Pie: Ich bin ich! Ich bin ich! Ich bin ich!!! Oder auch nicht? Ja, ich bin sicher, dass ich ich bin. Lektion gelernt :Pinkie Pie: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, es ist toll, Spaß zu haben, aber es ist schöner, gute Freunde zu haben. Und wenn man viele Freunde hat, muss man sich eben manchmal entscheiden, mit wem man seine Zeit verbringen möchte. Aber das ist in Ordnung, denn mit guten Freunden hat man immer viele Möglichkeit Spaß zu haben. Und selbst wenn man mal was verpasst, ist das nicht so schlimm. Hochachtungsvoll Pinkie Pie. :Fauchen :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Pinkie Pie. Wollen wir was unternehmen und Spaß haben? :Applejack: Ja, wie wär’s mit ’nem Schubkarrenrennen? :Rainbow Dash: Oder habt ihr vielleicht Lust auf einen Wolkenritt? :Rarity: Ich könnte auch eine Party mit Punsch und Gurkensandwiches schmeißen, ohuhu! :Pinkie Pie: Wollt ihr wirklich wissen, was ich gerade am liebsten tun würde? Haa… schnarcht :Fluttershy: Das macht bestimmt Spaß. :Applejack und Spike lachen :Applejack: Darauf kannst du wetten. :wird geschlossen :<> Navboxen en:Transcripts/Too_Many_Pinkie_Pies es:Transcripciones/Demasiadas_Pinkie_Pies pl:Transkrypty/Wszędzie_Pinkie_Pie Kategorie:Dritte Staffel